Sanin Reincarnation
by oricola
Summary: Don't know how to explain the story I know the plot is orignial since I have yet to see a story with the same plot.


-1Sanin Reincarnation

Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime if I did They would have their japanese voice actors, orignial opening and ending themesongs, and subs in english.

**

* * *

**

**After a normal day at the academy**

As usual Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?"

"No," Sasuke replied as the norm but today he added, "Because your week and don't take your ninja career seriously."

Naruto then added, "Oi should we show her?"

Before Sasuke could answer Sakura said, "Please show me Sasuke-kun make me strong make me what you want your wife to be because I want to be with you forever."

**Hours later Naruto and Susuke's personal training Ground**

Two figures arrive at the training ground. As the arrived Naruto turned around and said, "Sakura what we are going to show you cannot get out since the village would kill me and Sasuke would be praised as a God."

"What do you mean Naruto…" she was cut off with the arrival of Sasuke which he replied to here incomplete question with, "Naruto's telling the truth and only if you agree to push yourself to the limit and don't complain we'll tell you why."

Sakura in the rare firm voice of her inner self said, "I promise I'll do whatever it takes."

Naruto told her the story, "It all began 7 years ago when I was born October 10th, was the day the Namikaze-sama sealed the Kyuubi into me. Every year after that I couldn't go out of the Hokage's office at first then my apartment on that day since if I did the people of our village would attack me and leave me for dead until last year which is when Sasuke saved me since he recognized me from the academy and told them to stop to which they replied, "Why should we Uchiha-san since it would do the village a favor by finally ridding itself of the demon's reincarnate.""

In which I replied, ""Fools all I see is the idiot in my class at the academy." as I finished they turned around and told me than I was posesed by the demon and had to be kill immediately but they died as soon as they tried to attack me since Hokage-sama was wating and watching for the right moment to tell the Anbu to attack. After that day Naruto and I became friends and he promised me that he would help me with my goal and we started training in secret to complete the goal." Sasuke finished the story.

Sakura asked the boy's, "when do I start?"

"Tomorrow follow Naruto back here for the first day," answered Sasuke

**The next day after class**

Naruto began the lesson as soon as they got to the training ground by saying "Sakura put on these 10 pound weights on your arms and legs, then run around the training ground 15 times or until Sasuke gets here."

"Naruto-kun why does Sasuke-kun take longer to get here?" asked The curious girl

His only reply was, "Fan girls now get started."

As she was finishing the final lap Sasuke arrived and told her, "When you finish that lap we are going to show you how to use and control your charka and teach you your first jutsu."

"Okay Sakura this is the hand sign for the Henge no jutsu now focus on combining both your stamina and your spiritual energy to make chakra when you feel that you have enough say Henge and you should transform into anyone here or that you know but you have to know them enough and their habits to correctly pull it off or if you don't want someone to see something like your weights which have to be on you at all times." explained Naruto

Henge poof

Their stood Sakura without her weights or signs of fatigue.

"Okay Sakura now your going to climb trees without your hands like so" demonstrated Sasuke

--- Five Years later ---

**Two days until graduation exam**

Out of the blue Naruto said, "Hey guy's I know what I'm going to do for the end of year prank."

"Naruto what is it?" asked a curious Sakura

"I'm going to paint the Hokage Monument but this time No Graffiti just skin, hair and Headband color. What do you guys think should it just be me and three Kage Bushins or all of us while we leave the bushins in class?"

"Sasuke answered, "You with a Kage Bushin of each of us."

* * *

IMPORTANT: Akatsuki's Girl's next chapter is in the works I'm just editing it and hope it's done by next week. I need reviews for this chapter since it's the first chapter and a new story and a lot better then the first Chapter of Akatsuki's Girl. Well tell me what you think about it

Oricola.


End file.
